Janice Grant-Campbell
Janice Grant-Campbell, or Sundance, is a vigilante operating out of El Asilo. She is a co-leader of the Anti-Vantage Alliance, and is largely dedicated to taking down Vantage Corp. She is also a former villain, and actively seeking redemption. Appearance Janice is short, around 5'2", and fat, with olive skin. Her hair is brown and cut in a short bob, and her eyes are green. She wears oval-shaped glasses, which she needs to see, or contacts when in costume as Sundance. Her Sundance costume includes a yellow domino mask and headband that slightly resembles a tiara, an orange and white belted minidress, and long yellow boots. Personality Janice is a deeply caring person, but her history has made her private, paranoid, and slow to trust. She has made considerable steps toward opening up to others and forming friendships, but still finds sharing difficult and can come off as cold or blunt. She's also prone to hyperfixation, and often needs to be reminded to sleep or eat. History Janice was raised by her mother, Lois Grant AKA Contessa, in Green Acres, Alabama, where she was mayor. Contessa was a high-profile supervillain, and groomed Janice to be the same. When Janice was fourteen, Contessa was arrested, and Janice escaped from the care of the state soon after. She resurfaced in El Asilo when she was sixteen, and founded the Greenback Gang under the name “Lady Starbreaker," along with Penny Dreadful and Roulette . Not long after, though, some experiences forced her to re-examine the way her mother had taught her to be and seek out her own path as the hero Sundance. At age 25, Janice met the vigilante K and formed the Anti-Vantage Alliance. The two began dating soon after, and Janice began to open up and make friends. A few months following the founding of AVA, Contessa reappeared in the city. Cedric Grayson, another friend from AVA, assisted her in hiding from her mother for a few weeks, but ultimately her mother caught her and brainwashed her, causing her to revert to the persona she'd used as Lady Starbreaker. A team of friends, including Cecily Thornwood , Cedric, and K, eventually broke this control and freed her, after which she killed Contessa and ran. Relationships Cedric Grayson Cedric and Janice are cousins, but Janice thinks of Cedric more like a sibling. As her only living family inside the dome (besides Dallas), Cedric is one of her closest confidants, and one of the few people she really trusts. She considers him a moral role model. Dallas Campbell-Myszkowski Dallas is Janice's paternal cousin. She doesn't like him much. K Janice's romantic partner, as well as partner in leadership, K is another one of the very small subset of people Janice trusts. However, due to both of them working around heavy trauma, their relationship is riddled with trust and communication issues, and Janice can't help but resent their secret-keeping. Cecily Thornwood Cecily was Janice's first proper friend, outside Cedric and K, and also the most determined to befriend her whether she liked it or not. Janice is grateful for Cecily dragging her kicking and screaming away from her mother and into Best Friendship Forever!!!!, but worries deeply and often about Cecily's recklessness with her own safety. Lucille Kearby Penny is Janice's ex-girlfriend. They had a tense, but amicable relationship as roommates in law school, but a rough fight over ideological differences cut a deep rift between them, and they're still not speaking.